bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Monkey Frigate
Here's an old tower from when I attended the old Forum's as Cheesycheese. I decided to make it the first (potentially out of many) because I never got feedback for this one. Edit: Sorry for the mess. The wiki is being a tad uncooperative. I'll try to fix this and do it properly soon. Monkey Frigate: Simply pops bloons with an AA battery. It fires every frame or appearance but only pops bloons every 25th shot. More importantly though, it can pop lead frozen and lead bloons. However, it cannot detect camo. It has 1pp and a 110 pixel range. Cost: 400 Appearance: A typical frigate boat with a single AA battery on its front and a command tower in the middle. Flak shells burst white around the targeted bloon. Description: A support ship able to pop leads with its deadly AA cannon. Path 1 (Power) 1# Laser installment: Replaces the AA battery with a laser cannon. The laser cannon has a 135 pixel range instead of just 110 pixels. Cost: 250 Appearance: AA gun is replaced with a laser installment that fires a constant solid red beam. Although much thinner that the ray of doom. Description: Replaces the outdated AA gun with a laser cannon able to fire much further. 2# Increased intensity: Every 40 frames, it gives a bloon napalm. Yes that does mean that every 200 frames it pops a bloon and gives it napalm. Cost: 450 Appearance: Cannon it bigger and the beam is thinner and brighter. Description: The laser is so intense, it occasionally lights bloons on fire. 3# MOAB battery: Adds an independent heavy AA battery that attacks the strongest MOAB class bloon on the screen every 5 frames. This has unlimited range, but only targets MOAB class. It basically has a Strong'''setting. Cost: 900 Appearance: The frigate is 10% bigger with a light blue hull And adds large quad-battery cannon on top of the command tower. Description: Adds an independant cannon that pelts pesky MOABs. '''4# Monkey Battleship: '''The anti-MOAB battery attacks every 3 frames and has 3 independent laser cannons. The left one follows '''Close target priority and the right one follows the strong target priority. The targeting priority controls the center laser and has 2 options. First and Last. Finally, to create the effect of randomness, the left laser has a 10 frame extra delay for starting to give napalm and popping bloons each round. The right one has a 20 frame extra delay. (This applies to the tier 3 specialty as well.) Cost: 2600 Appearance: Frigate is an extra 10% bigger with a dark camo blue hull, There are three laser cannons on the front in a V-formation, and MOAB cannon has a light blue pattern on it. Description: Adds two extra lasers and improves the MOAB cannon for absolute naval supremacy! Path 2 (Support) 1# Compartmentalization: Reduces the size of the monkey frigate by 25% granting more space for other towers. Cost: 200 Appearance: Frigate is 25% smaller. Description: Reduces the ship's size for more space for allied ships. 2# Magnetic batteries: Every 25th shot stuns lead bloons for 30 frames as well as popping them. Cost: 500 Appearance: The flak burst is light blue. With 1/2, the laser is light blue. Description: A magnetic force stuns leads in addition to popping them. 3# Command cruiser: '''Grants +1pp and +20% range to all aquatic towers in its radius. In exchange, it requires 3 less shots to pop bloons and stun leads for every aquatic tower in its radius. Minimum, 10 shots. Cost: 1200 Appearance: The command tower is bigger taking both the middle and back of the boat, and there is a black transmitter on top. Description: Gives piercing and range bonuses to nearby allied ships and in addition, pops bloons faster for each one there is. '''4# Monkey flagship: '''Unlocks '''Naval Command ability. Cost: 5000 Appearance: Hull is dark green and the ship is 10% bigger. The command tower is white. Description: Unlocks Naval Command ability: Shuts down, but all aquatic towers in its radius pop 2 layers and can pop lead. Naval Command: Shuts down, but all aquatic towers in its radius pop 2 layers and can pop lead. Lasts 10 seconds. Cooldown: 60 seconds. Specialty building: Dry docks 1# Decreases the cost of monkey frigates and their upgrades by 5% 2# Increases speed 10% 3# Occasionally dazes bloons. (Every 60 frames.) Dazed bloons move in the opposite direction for 30 frames. 4# All towers within range of a x/3 command cruiser receive its bonuses. 'BMC buildings: ' 1# Dry docks: Increases Monkey Frigate population by 1 2# Repair yard: Where ships are repaired and improved. Allows research of upgrades. 3# Warship construction yard: Battleships require this highly specialized construction yard. Unlocks 4/x for research. 4# Naval Base: Already exists. Unlocks x/4 for research. 'Monkey Knowledge: ' 1# Reduces the base cost by 10% 2# Reduces size 5% 3# Increased intensity lasers light bloons on fire every 35 frames. 4# Magnetic batteries stuns lead bloons for 5 extra frames. 5# Occasionally dazes bloons. Every 70 frames. 6# Reduces the base cost by 20% 7# Reduces size 10% 8# Increased intensity lasers light bloons on fire every 30 frames. 9# Magnetic battery stuns lead bloons for an extra 10 frames. 10# Occasionally dazes bloons. Every 60 frames. 11# Reduces the base cost 30% 12# Reduces size 15% 13# Increased intensity lasers light bloons on fire every 25 frames. 14# Magnetic battery stuns lead bloons for 15 extra frames. 15# Occasionally dazes bloons every 50 frames. Category:Towers Category:Mechanic Towers